The collapsing quite
by gledanjeoblaka
Summary: A young psychiatrists was suddenly moved to arkham asylum where she didn't want to end up,there she meets the joker and after that in counters even the batman, but this isn't what it seems it never is.


Title: The collapsing quite

Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to batman or his whole series only this idea. No money is made on this fan fiction story

Summary: A young psychiatrists was suddenly moved to arkham asylum where she didn't want to end up,there she meets the joker and after that in counters even the batman, but this isn't what it seems it never is .

Rating:K+ later on it will be M

Language: English

Parings: Batman/The joker ,The joker/Batman

Genre:Romance/Character death/Fantasy ..

Chapters:1...?

A/N: English is not my native language but I will give it my all,this chapter s a little bit short but be patient.I do not know exactly where I went with this story except that I wanted to do make a paring batman/joker.

Chapter 1 : The unexpected transfer

The fog has slowly started to completely cover over the dark layers of the famous Gotham it was famous but I would say in a bad way as much as everyone tried to exterminate the scum that has been piling up over this few years in the city no one has made a noticeable change.

Not even the vigilante batman can't catch all the troublemakers that roam free around Gotham . I am getting sick of this city,of all the people within him but mostly I am getting tired of this life .From long ago I knew that there is more to my longings that I care to admit , manly because it isn't normal and no one would want to understand it but it is what it is and it can't be changed thusly so can't I. Well to be honest it isn't a question of could as it is a question of would.

I picked up the rest of my stuff of the bed and headed towards the exit of my apartment, I am already late but I don't care about that much,because I also know how my work is very valuable to them I am the best they have right now, I lightly smirked at the thought and pushed the button for the bottom floor.

As much as I hated my life I also loved my job, it is the only thing that occupies my day and fills it with work, honestly if I didn't have it I would have gone insane a long time ago.I took my car to and went to towards the office. I parked in the employee's parking loot under my last hurried to my job." _Good morning miss_ _Lovinski_."Said a short red haired girl named Lucily."_Morning_."I chirped trying to sound as happily I could but I not being the type of person that was neither happy nor joyfully couldn't perform that greeting I just smiled shapelessly. "_Mr._ _Kileys needs you in his office_."I nodded quietly and turned towards my bosses office .Hm, I wondered why does he need me it is surely because I am late every day, is it? I quickly knocked couple of times and opened the door.

"_Lovinski,sit down._" He pointed at the nearby so I did. ...

What? He WAS my boss after all."_Lovinski I am transferring you to arkham asylum_."

I stood up immediately in mixture of fear and a lack of my imagination i couldn't even begin to transfer this in to real life."_Boss, are you crazy?No you can't do that, i_ _don't want to go there. I mean I am..happy here , and..You can't transfer me there I am not good enough I mean I am always late and I am very sloppy..."_

"_Lovinski stop it_." My mind shut itself out and because of my lack of words at the moment I did once again as I was told."_I have known you for a long time, and you are without a doubt the best psychiatrist in here._"

He said while walking to the nearby window."_But you can't stay in here for ever, you received an offer from Arkham_ ." " _They want me?"_ "_But why?"_ I said in shock."_Arkham got a new manager and the are creating a differed kind of rules and security systems._" " They need new, young,talented people but they requested for you instead." Me . I see,they couldn't find anyone else, my self-esteem drowned pretty quickly ." _I get it..."_

"_Lovinski,your office has been cleaned out your stuff are already at arkham ."_

_"You best be on your way now , they are expecting you ."_

He walked towards me and show me to the door."_Ill be speaking whit you you again Lovinski,send me a postcard._"He said sarcastic.I rushed angrily to the elevator and out of it in my car.I can't believe that son of a bitch did that to me, I really didn't want to go I have good reasons why.

I arrived 20 minutes later at to say I wasn't satisfied with this at all.I locked the car while walking towards the entrance,before entering I shortly stooped and tried to remove the scowl from my face but right after I removed it it was replaced by an accusing stare that didn't help at all in this situation ,but I decidet to go in any architecture wasn't really that special , a little old and Gothic but for an asylum that was being broken out a lot it was I am sure that they had invested more money in to there security system. I nodded to myself slightly while ringing the bell,that was surprisingly a easy way to enter a heavily guarded mental hospital.

The door slowly opened and two guards made there way towards me _."I am Lovinski I start working here today so I do not blame you for not being properly informed about my arrival._"I said trying to sound more enthusiastically about the whole thing but failed miserably_."Lovinski..."_ He said not really paying much of attention and checked throw his walkie-talkie with his Superior. Few minutes later, he gave a quick nod."_Its ok, come with me_." We walked trow the main door on to a hallway ."_I am sorry for before it is just that,we don't have a lot of new recruits here."_He said said with a trace of sadness in his voice."_Mostly they just ...leave_." He added opening the nearby door ."_Oh, miss Lovinski you came at last_."Said a blond haired an with a little of his unshaven beard still there because of lack spare time to tend to it.

He is wearing white wrinkled shirt with long black slacks_." And you would be...?"_ I asked.

"_Well Titanija ,I am of course your new boss_." He said whit a gleam in his light blue eyes ."_That's not what I wanted to hear, I asked who are you_." I asked once again crossing my arms and shut him a serious glare." _Of right,so rude of me."_He said slightly shaking his head in disapproval and headed towards me."_My name is Jacob Smith, but you can call me Jack_."He said with a crazy grin and stretched his arm to meet my."_I see how this place can live a trace in your life_." I said while checking him out one more time."_Aha, I see you are a good observer , well then ill jump to the matter in hand_."

He briefly turned to is table to reach for the files that was on it and then handed it to files did not have a name or an title which was weird if you asked me."_In this files you ave few of ours most difficult patients , so you are given an opportunity to choose the one you would like to start with._"I slowly opened the files,and i was there was all the well known villain's like Scarecrow,Two-Face,Mr. Freeze,Poison Ivy and...I ultimately reached the last pa and stared at it wildly ...It Was The Joker.

"_You have The Joker lucked up in here_ ?"

"_Well of course we do were else could he be if not in here?_"

"_How about in the city,like I heard he was just two days ago , and he seemed pretty free to me."_ I know I have saw it on the TV late night news_." Hahaha,you have good hearing as well_ ."He said nervously.."_But that was old news,actually just yesterday Joker was delivered here at our front door_."

"_Batman..."_I murmured under my breath ."_Well we can't say for sure we didn't see the person bringing him in."_

"_Ill take The Joker_!"I said hasty throwing the rest of the files on is table."_But Titanija are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, my interest in Joker are professional and nothing more ,he will not effect my mind."_

"_Well its your choice so i wont impose.""But if need anything you can always com to me._

"The blond haired man said before I left the room."_Oh,miss Lovinski, you do know were your new Office is right ?"_ He said with a small grin on his face."_I am sure I wll find it somehow."_ I said while giving him one last look and proceeded down my path _."No need to go there your office is on the opposite side of mine,you already missed it_."I stood silently in shock trying not to act angrily on my impulses ,but instead turned around and quicky found my way to the said offiec.I looked quickly the name plate on the door."_Hm,so it seems_."

"_Yeah,I thought that would be the best solution since you're the newest here,that way I can keep an eye on you_."Great another one that likes keeping eyes on his employees ,wait why am I even surprised we are in a mental institution."_Well now that I now everything I need to know about this place I will go home._" "Miss Lovinski its only 2 pm."

"_I know,but you wouldn't want your lead researcher being tired like here boss is now would you_.?"I casually turned around and precede towards the paying much attention to my bosses loud sights and a few of his curses I calmly walked out of Arkham .Slowly getting in to my car I quietly let out a small sight .At last this day is more or less over,the only thing left lingering on my mind was the picture of The Joker and I couldn't be more excited and frightened at the same time thinking what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
